


Box (#16)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, Humor, M/M, captured by the resistance, claustrophobic!Hux, locked in a????box?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #16/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.After getting captured by the Resistance, Kylo and Hux are locked in a crate to be contained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao here's this  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "It could be worse."

**Box**

"It could be worse." Kylo tried, hating that his voice came out sounding a bit nervous. Hux gave him a horrified look. They were trapped in a crate after the Resistance captured them. They'd managed to get force-nulling cuffs on him, so he couldn't use the force to break free of the box. For whatever reason, they had been shoved into a crate (that thankfully had a few slices to allow for air) instead of some sort of room, and despite all of Kylo's attempts to get it open by ramming at the sides, they were stuck. Kylo was pretty sure there was a microphone stuck inside somewhere, and made sure to complain loudly while he was trying to escape.

"Pray tell, Ren, how could this be worse?"

"It could be a smaller crate."

Hux didn't find that funny, curling in on himself. Kylo had been watching the General slowly start unravelling the longer they were in here. The General had jammed himself into a corner and brought his knees up, fingers digging into his arms. He looked paler than usual, which was saying a lot, considering how pale he normally was.

"What's wrong with you?" That didn't come out like he wanted it to. Hux glared at him. "Um- you don't look too good. You look... sick?"

"Forgive me, Ren, for wanting you to shut the pfassk up."

"You're not going to puke, are you?"

"Hopefully not." Hux didn't sound so sure. "I will be fine as soon as we're out of here."

It suddenly dawned on Kylo. "You're claustrophobic!"

"No, actually. I am only terrified of small spaces when there is no exit, and when there is another person with me, and when I have been stuck in there for over five hours. It's a very specific fear. Never mind that we are on our way to the Resistance were we will be tortured for information and executed."

"I won't be executed."

"I will be!" Hux snapped.

"Neither of you boys are getting tortured and executed." They both froze when a woman's voice interrupted them.

"Mom?!" Kylo banged his hands against the side with the air vent. "Kriffing hells-" Hux felt even more mortified. General Organa had heard him talk about his weakness. "Let us out!"

"Sorry, boys, but not until we get back to base. Sit tight for another two hours, alright?"

"Theoretical question-"

"Wow, big word, Ren." Hux scoffed. Making fun of the Knight made him feel slightly better.

"Hux, shut the pfassk up- what would be a reason to let us out?"

Leia thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if one of you was injured and needed medical attention, we would allow that one person out of the box."

Kylo turned to Hux. "Hear that? If I hurt you they'll let you out." Hux shook his head. "Come on! It'll be quick!"

"Absolutely not, Ren! Don't touch me!" Kylo crawled over to him. "Ren!! Stop!" Hux struggled as Kylo held his arms down. "Stop stop stop stop stop!!!"

"Ben!" Leia scolded. Kylo scowled at the use of his birth name and Hux used the distraction to kick him in the stomach. Well, he had intended to hit the stomach, but instead hit a lower area. Kylo fell backwards and Hux used both feet to shove him away while the Knight cursed him.

"I am never going to forgive you for that, Ren!" Hux hissed. His hands were shaking. "Try something like that again and I will file for a divorce as soon as we're out of here."

"Noo... don't do that..." After a moment Kylo went, "Does this count as an injury?"

Leia shook her head, sighing. "No, it doesn't." Kylo groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
